The Royal Romance Miscellaneous Characters
Book 1 Chapter 1 'Manager' He is Your Character's and Daniel's boss at a bar in New York. He made an appearance in Book 2. His character model is the same as Jamie Brooks, a character from the Most Wanted series. Chapter 5 'Twilight-Dash' Twilight-Dash is one of the horses in the derby. Chapter 13 'Silver Star' Silver Star is one of two horses you can borrow for the "fox hunt". Liam describes her as lackadaisical. 'Autumn's Ember' Silver Star is one of two horses you can borrow for the "fox hunt". Liam describes her as skittish. Chapter 16 'Apple Blossom' Apple Blossom was one of the horses at the Beaumont Bash. This horse uses the most common horse model in the game. Book 2 Chapter 2 'Maid' She is the maid from Applewood Manor. The same character model appeared in Book 3, Chapter 17 in your estate to help prepare the wedding of Your Character and their love interest. Her appearance is modeled after Tina, a character in Rules of Engagement. Chapter 12 'Yue Yue and Yang Yang' Yue Yue and Yang Yang are pandas in the sanctuary in Shanghai, China. Chapter 15 'Man' A man who Maxwell talked to asking if he had seen Tariq around the area in Los Angeles. Book 3 Chapter 6 'Cordonian Woman' She is one of the audience during the press conference in Applewood. She asked questions to King Liam about their safety and about the attackers. She appeared in Chapter 19 along with other Cordonian citizens to witness Your Character's wedding. 'Cordonian Man' He is one of the audience during the press conference in Applewood. His family has been harvesting from the apple orchards for generations. He was upset when the orchards have been burned and wonder how he would feed his children. He appeared in Chapter 19 along with other Cordonian citizens to witness Your Character's wedding. Chapter 12 'Valerie' Valerie is one of the children of Lythikos. She appeared in Chapter 19 along with other Cordonian citizens to witness Your Character's and Love Interest's wedding. According to Pixelberry's latest blog on Sept. 7, 2018, one of the writers pointed out that Valerie was named after Val, a character from The Crown & The Flame trilogy.http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/9/7/looking-back-on-the-royal-romance 'Marco' Marco is one of the children of Lythikos. He appeared in Chapter 19 along with other Cordonian citizens to witness Your Character's and Love Interest's wedding. Chapter 13 'Tiberius' Tiberius is a wild hawk that roams around Your Character's duchy in Valtoria. His character is modeled after Dominic Hunter's hawk from The Crown & The Flame trilogy. Chapter 17 'Worker' He was one of the workers that is helping out with the wedding venue. At the end of Chapter 17, he tried to shoot you but was later stopped by Mara. It was later revealed that he was spying for Anton and they plan to strike on your wedding day. His appearance was modeled after Terrence, a character from the High School Story series. 'Friendly Woman' After buying gifts for your wedding party, you and your bridal party exit the store to find the streets busier with people getting off work and entering evening activities. The friendly woman tells you she is excited for tomorrow (your wedding day). 'Grumpy Man' 'Builder' Chapter 20 'Bianca Walker' Bianca is Drake's and Savannah's mother. She only appears in-game if you are going to marry Drake. She is sometimes mentioned by Drake throughout the series. Chapter 21 'Claudius' He is one of the assassins that attacked the Royal Palace during the Homecoming Ball. He shot Drake. References Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'The Royal Romance' Characters Category:Groups